We are requesting funds to cover the costs of travel, room, board, and registration for fifteen graduate students post-doctoral fellows, and beginning junior faculty at the twelfth Gordon Conference on Cellular and Molecular Mycology (formerly Fungal Metabolism)to be held at Holderness School in Plymouth, NH, on July 19-24, 1998. There will be nine scientific sessions held over five days on the biology, physiology, genetics, and pathogenicity of fungi. Specific session titles will be: Signal Transduction, Morphogenesis, Genomics and Genomes, Fungal Evolution, Plant Pathogenesis, Animal Pathogenesis, Mitosis and Meiosis, Regulation, and Mycology, Molecules, and Money(?). There will be three or four featured speakers in each session. In addition, there will be several poster sessions, and one young scientist will be chosen, on the basis of his or her poster abstract, to give a short talk at most of the nine sessions. The conference will be of interest to basic researchers, clinical researchers and scientists in industry who are involved in the study of fungi as eukaryotic model systems, as human pathogens, as animal pathogens, and as bioreagents for industrial processes. Support generated by this proposal will be used exclusively to cover the costs for students, fellows, and junior faculty in the first three years of their appointments who would be otherwise unable to attend.